Trouble in Paradise
by WoahJennifer
Summary: Chloe goes on vacation to Hawaii only to meet a certain brunette that she can't help but fall for. Bechloe AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how long this is going to go on for. Follows, favorites and reviews are appreciated :)**

_This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Hawaii. Please make your way to Gate 14._

Chloe picked up her backpack and plodded over to Gate 14. The redhead stood in a short line, getting her ticket out ready to show the warden.

"Ticket please, Miss."

Chloe handed her ticket to the blonde woman who briefly checked it and then passed it back. After descending walking for a few minutes, she finally arrived in a first class cabin and sat down at her designated seat. Chloe had been working as a primary school teacher for 2 and a half years and had recently received a hefty bonus from the principal, allowing her to fly in style. The flight was going to last about 8 hours so she was glad of the extra space and privacy she would have.

_Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. I'd like to welcome everyone on Rightwing Flight 89B to Hawaii. I hope you thoroughly enjoy your flight and it's a pleasure to be flying with you today._

The hostess' did their usual safety briefing before disappearing into the front of the plane. The engines roared to life and before she knew it they were up in the clouds. Chloe slipped in her earphones, letting the smooth melody flow into her ears and flipped through a gossip magazine. After about an hour of reading Chloe allowed her eyes to shut and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The redhead was woken from her slumber by a tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss, we are about to land."

"Oh, sorry, thank you." Chloe smiled and took out her earphones. Her iPod must have died a couple of hours ago. She stole a glance out of the small window beside her and was greeted with one of the most beautiful views she had ever seen. White beaches, bright blue oceans, this place had it all. The plane landed and Chloe bounced over to the conveyor belt which held everyone's luggage. She quickly spotted her bright pink suitcase and wheeled it out of the airport to a taxi.

"_The Majestic Hotel please_." The redhead said to the driver and climbed into the back seat.

The ride only took a short 15 minutes.

"Um, that'll be $10, ma'am."

Chloe handed the man the money and pulled out her suitcase.

_Holy shit. _Chloe thought to herself, her eyes wide.

The hotel was a modern, beach front building that had more windows than walls. It had Chloe's name written all over. The redhead near enough sprinted inside to the reception desk to check-in.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Chloe Beale."

"Room 14, 2nd floor, we hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" Chloe took the key card and ran up to her room.

She swiped the card through the handle and opened the door to her suite. It was a huge room with a king sized bed, a 60" flat screen TV and view of the beach below. The bathroom was equally as fancy with a bath that could fit at least 3 people in. Chloe unpacked her things and changed into a red bikini and shorts. The redhead exited the room and went down to the beach where she could soak up some rays and relax.

* * *

Chloe placed a towel onto the sun lounger which was covered by a cream parasol before walking over to the beach bar and placing herself on a stool.

"What can I get ya?" A short, pale brunette asked wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Hmm, just a coke please, _Beca._" The redhead replied with a wink.

"How do you know my name?" Beca asked, cocking an eyebrow and placing the glass of coke in front of Chloe.

"You have a name tag, silly!" Chloe replied pointing at a small badge that read 'Beca M.' just below her collar.

"Oh shit yeah, my bad."

"Well I'm Chloe, it's nice to meet you." The redhead replied, holding her hand out over the counter. Beca took her hand and shook it firmly. The brunette's eyes were so dark and mysterious. Chloe took a sip of her drink.

"So what's your deal?"

"My what?" Beca replied.

"Your deal. Do you live out here or?"

"Yep, I came last August, I love it here." The brunette said, cleaning the counter.

"You're pretty pale considering it's at least 27°C out here." Chloe questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"I swear I have something wrong with me, I don't tan at all, it sucks." The redhead drank the rest of her drink and licked her lips.  
"Aw, that's cute."

"Thanks, I guess." Beca replied with a smirk.

"Anyway I better get going, how much was the coke?" Chloe asked, pulling out her purse.  
"On the house." The brunette replied with a smile.

"I see what you're trying to do here, Bec."

"And what may that be?" Beca asked with a wink.

"You want me to feel like I'm in debt so I'll come back."

"That was _not_ my intention at all!"  
"Yeah, yeah."

"So you're coming back?" The brunette questioned eagerly.  
"I'll see what I can do." Chloe replied, walking back to her lounger.

* * *

Chloe wondered back to her room and checked her phone to see if there was any messages.

_5 new message from Zak_

_Great_. Chloe though to herself. Zak was her boyfriend, they had been dating for 3 months and this was their first time apart. Zak was the clingy type that constantly grilled his girlfriend for every detail if she left his sight for more than 2 minutes. It was like he didn't trust her. She opened the message.

_[12:34pm] Hey babe, just checking 2 see if u landed safely. Love yo _

_[12:37pm] Hope you're having a good time, don't miss me too much! x x_

_[12:40pm] I understand if you're busy, call me when you're free Chlo x_

_[12:45pm] God Chloe will you stop ignoring me._

_[14:20pm] Call me for fucks sake._

_Fuck_. She quickly dialed Zak's number and pressed the phone to her ear. After calling 3 times she decided on leaving a voice mail.

"Hey Zak, sorry for not calling, I accidentally left my phone in my bag when I went down to the beach. Call me ok? Love you." Chloe hung up and started to run the bath.

Once it had filled to the top, Chloe took off her clothes and slipped in. Her body instantly relaxed when she was chin deep into the hot, steamy water. The redhead closed her eyes.

_There was suddenly a noise coming from the door of the bathroom, Chloe opened her eyes and peered over. Standing in the doorway was Beca._

_"What the fuck Beca!?" _

_The brunette was wrapped into a towel which suddenly fell, revealing a very naked body beneath it. Chloe was shocked._

_How did Beca get in? Why was she naked? Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. What is happening?_

_Beca walked closer and closer until she was at the edge of the bath tub. The brunette kneeled down. She looked straight into Chloe's bright blue eyes and tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. Beca leaned in, bringing their faces inches apart. Chloe closed the gap between them, brushing the brunette's lips with hers._

The redhead shot up, the water swaying over the edge of the bath.

"Holy shit." Chloe's heart was racing. She had just fantasized about a girl that she had only known for a couple of hours, naked.

"What are you doing, Beale! Get yourself together." She told herself, clambering out of the bath and wrapping herself in a white robe. Beca was hot, the redhead couldn't deny that but what just happened was weird. She had a boyfriend. Chloe threw herself onto the bed and forced herself to forget about it.

* * *

The redhead woke up the next morning and turned the TV on. Sunlight flooded through the windows that covered her room. Chloe got up and slid on some denim shorts and a tank top so she could go down and get breakfast.

When she made it to the dining area it was really busy. Chloe sat down on a table for 2 and poured herself some water. She sipped is slowly, savoring the cold refreshment that ran down her throat. The redhead made her way to the cereal table and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios.

"Hey Chlo."

Chloe turned around to see the small brunette standing there.

"Oh hey."

"I told you we'd see each other again." The brunette said with a wink.

"I guess you uh-did." The events of last night came flooding back.

_Yeah, I saw you last night, naked. _Chloe thought to herself as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Beca asked, cocking her brow.

"Who me? I'm fine!" The redhead laughed nervously.

"Good, so how would you like to grab some lunch later? It's my day off today so I can show you around."

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing up her bowl of cereal, Chloe and Beca made their way to the parking lot.

"This is _yours_?" The redhead asked pointing at a dark blue 1966 Cadillac Deville Convertible.

"Yep, this baby is all mine." Beca replied with a smirk before jumping into the driving seat. Chloe slipped into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." The brunette said with a wink.

xx

After a 30 minute drive Beca pulled over and parked in a secluded lay-by next to the track she had been following. The brunette opened the trunk and grabbed 2 towels. She took Chloe's hand and ran down a narrow path, dragging the redhead with her, to reveal a small beach area that was surrounded by palm trees and bushes making it barely visible from the road.

"Wow, this is-wow." Chloe said, taking in the remarkable view.

"I know right, it's like my tiny piece of heaven."

"How did you find this?"

"Well it's a funny story actually," Beca laid out the two towels parallel to each other and sat down, signalling for Chloe to sit next to her. "I was out jogging, just minding my own business, when I suddenly tripped over and well, landed here. It's like God had made this just for me to accidently find, ya know."

The redhead shot up and ran towards the ocean.

"LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Chloe shouted back to Beca. The brunette jumped up and sprinted as fast as she could to try and beat the redhead. Chloe was the first to hit the water and dive in, Beca wasn't too far behind.

"No fair." The brunette replied, attempting to keep her head above the water as she swam out further.

"Totes fair." Chloe responded with a serious face.

Beca, being short, couldn't touch the floor where the redhead could. The shorter woman swam over to Chloe and latched her arms around the taller woman's neck in fear of drowning.

"The fact you can't touch the floor right now is adorable."

"Ugh, you suck." Beca grumbled.

"Aw, did I hurt your tiny little feelings?" Chloe joked with a wink.

"Right that's it."

The brunette detached from the other woman's neck and splashed her. Chloe wiped her eyes and watched as Beca tried to escape back to shore. Due to Beca being so small, the redhead easily caught up to her and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back to face her, their faces inches apart.

"I think we're going to be really fast friends." Chloe purred.

"Maybe, just maybe we will." Beca replied with a smirk.

They walked back to their towels and dried off. Their clothes clung to their bodies and refused to dry forcing Chloe to just take them off. They probably should have brought a change of clothes but it was too late for that.

"I hope you don't mind me taking my clothes off," the redhead said, pulling her tank from over her head "I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe finished taking off her shorts and laid down on the towel in only her underwear.

"You should be."

Suddenly the redheads phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Chloe, we need to talk." _Zak's voice came booming though the phone.

"Can this wait babe, I'm kind of busy."

_"No, Chloe, you've been ignoring me since you landed there. Have you been cheating on me? Because I swear to God if you have-"_

"For fucks sake Zak! Why can't you just trust me?"

_"You didn't deny it."_

"You're such a dick. I can't believe you. This isn't working because you're so damn paranoid about everything I do, I feel like you are suffocating me Zak."

Silence.

"We're over." and with that Chloe punched the _hang up _button and turned to Beca.

"Sorry you-uh had to hear that."

"It's fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Beca shuffled over and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered into the brunettes ear.

xx

After about an hour of chatting and light conversation they headed back to the hotel.

"Do you actually live in the hotel?" The redhead asked.

"No, I live down the street," Beca parked up and exited the car to open Chloe's door for her. "but I work here 5 days a week."

"So, d'you want to come in?"

"Sex on the first date? You may think I'm some easy target to bed but I'm not._"_ The brunette said with a wink.

"Seriously, _babe_, I would have hump and dumped you already."

"Fine, I'll come in but I must warn you that I'm an animal in the bedroom." Beca joked, smirking.

"Ugh, you're such a loser."

xxx

Chloe opened up the door and Beca followed her inside. The redhead pulled off her sandy clothes and threw them in the bathroom before putting on a fresh shirt and shorts.

"Quick question. How long are you staying here for?"

"2 weeks."

"Oh, not long then." The brunette's face fell.

"I guess it's long enough, I have to go back to work so." Chloe said, picking up loose clothing from around the room and stuffing it away, trying to make the room look clean.

"It's not often I see someone as beautiful as you. This is one of the things I hate, you know, I meet all these nice people and then they all have to leave."

"Well you're stuck with me for 13 more days." The redhead sat down on the bed next to Beca.

The brunette took Chloe's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Good." Beca replied, smiling from ear to ear.

xxx

"I better get going, it's getting late." The smaller woman stood and headed for the door, shaking her legs which had gone numb after sitting and watching a boring romance film, that Chloe loved, for 2 hours.

"Can I have your number, I mean, If we're going to hang out again."

"Sure, have you got a pen?"

"Umm," Chloe searched the desk for a pen, knocking all of its contents off, "Here." she said handing Beca the pen. The brunette scribbled down her number and passed it to Chloe.

"Call me!" Beca hugged the redhead and slipped out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, I've been like super busy so I will try and get out chapters as frequent as possible but I make no promises. Thank you for the followers, favorites and nice reviews :)**

After taking a quick bath and watching some reality TV, Chloe decided she would hit the town and go out clubbing. The redhead threw on a black dress and started doing her make-up. She contemplated on asking Beca to come with her but she decided against it as they had already hung out once today and didn't want to weird her out. Chloe then slipped into some heels and wobbled out the door.

The redhead walked down the busy street trying to find a suitable club that she could spend her night in. She came across a club entitled 'The Lounge' and joined the back of the queue. Chloe waited in line for about 30 minutes due to there being a 'hot, new DJ' playing tonight and she was excited to see who it was. When the redhead reached the door and flashed her ID, she made her way inside and headed straight to the bar.

"What would you like?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Vodka and coke please." Chloe replied with a smile, plopping herself down on a bar stool.

"Coming up."

Chloe swivelled in her stool to face the dance floor, trying to see if she could spot this mysterious DJ.

_Is that Beca? No way, it is!_

There she was, in the DJ booth, headphones on, engulfed in her music, head bobbing to the beat.

The redhead turned back around and handed the bartender some money. She took a sip of her drink.

"So who's the DJ?" Chloe asked the same bartender.

"Oh, Beca? She's a big hit around here, everyone loves her music and she's pretty hot too."

"I'm gunna' have to agree with you on that one." The redhead said before downing the rest of her drink.

"Same again?"

"Yes please."

* * *

A few drinks later, Chloe was stumbling her way into a sea of intoxicated bodies. She had found a reasonably good looking guy right in the centre of the pack and decided to go after him. She smoothed her ginger locks and regained her balance on multiple occasions before finally reaching him.

"Hi." She purred, pulling him down and whispering in his ear.

"Hey." The tall man managed before being dragged further into the crowd by Chloe.

"Dance with me." The redhead commanded as she started moving her hips in time to the music.

"O-ok." He replied, trying to follow Chloe's lead and resting his hands on her hips.

"You're a really _hot _dancer." Chloe husked. That was a lie, he was terrible, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"You're not too bad yourself um-I don't know your name."

"My name's Chloe but you can call me anything you want." The redhead added with a wink.

"I'm Jo-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Chloe turned around and crashed their lips together. He moved his hands up and down the redheads back. Chloe deepened the kiss and before they knew it their tongues were battling for dominance. They momentarily broke apart for air.

_Nothing. _Chloe thought to herself. _Nothing at all._

The entire time she had been with this guy she had been thinking of Beca. She thought making out with a random guy would take her mind of the brunette but she was hooked.

_Beca, Beca, Beca. What are you doing to me?!_

Just as the boy was about to go in for another round, Chloe stopped him and whispered a mere "_Sorry." _in his ear and ran to the bathroom.

She locked herself in a cubical and sat on the lid of the toilet, her head in her hands. The redhead sat there for a few minutes trying to collect herself before exiting the stall and washing her hands. Chloe was just sorting her hair out in the mirror when a certain brunette appeared from behind the door of another cubical.

"_Chloe!"_ The small girl shrieked and pulled Chloe into a tight embrace.

"Hey Beca." The redhead replied, returning the hug.

"What brings you here?"

"I heard there was a _super_ hot DJ here so I just had to come and see who it was," Chloe said with a wink. "I genuinely didn't know you were going to be here, it's like God wants us to be together."

Beca lifted her hands together in a praying position and raised her head to the ceiling, whispering something inaudible.

"Very funny." The redhead laughed.

"My shift ends in 10 minutes, If you want to grab a drink with me?"

"I'd love to." Chloe purred before leaving, feeling Beca's gaze burn through back of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe perched herself onto the same barstool as she had sat on before and patiently waited until Beca had finished her set. The brunette quickly packed up her equipment and walked over to Chloe.

"Read to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, I just have to put my stuff in the car and I will be with you."

Following Beca out the back of the club and to the parking lot, the brunette placed her stuff in the trunk of her car.

"I know this really neat karaoke bar down the street, if you're up for it?" Beca questioned.

"Hell yes am I up for it!"

* * *

After a 5 minute walk down the street, the two girls stood in front of a small bar entitled 'The Well'. Beca took Chloe's hand and pulled her inside. It wasn't busy but there were still quite a few people sitting around the stage. The brunette ordered two beers and sat down at a small booth with Chloe.

"I really didn't peg you as the DJ'ing type." The redhead said, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Music is my life, I love how it makes me feel, you know," Beca sipped her beer. "I don't get paid a lot so I have to work at the hotel too but I'm happy."

"Enough about me, what do you do?" The brunette asked.

"I'm a primary school teacher."

Before Beca can reply, the man on stage grabbed the microphone, causing it to make the most horrific screeching sound.

"So who's singing next?" he asks. After a few moments of silence, Chloe slowly raises from the booth and walks over. The redhead whispers her song choice into the man's ear and takes place on the stage. Beca whistled and cheered her on. Chloe took a deep breath as the music started.

_I got some troubles but they won't last__  
__I'm gonna lay right down here in the grass__  
__And pretty soon all my troubles will pass__  
__'Cause I'm in shoo-shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo-shoo__  
__Shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo Sugar Town_

Chloe held onto the microphone stand and swayed her hips in time to the music. She hadn't felt this alive in a while and she was really enjoying the buzz of performing again._  
_

_I never had a dog that liked me some__  
__I never had a friend or wanted one__  
__So I just lay back and laugh at the sun__  
__'Cause I'm in shoo-shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo-shoo__  
__Shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo Sugar Town_

_Yesterday it rained in Tennessee__  
__I heard it also rained in Tallahassee__  
__But not a drop fell on little old me__  
__'Cause I was in shoo-shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo-shoo__  
__Shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo Sugar Town_

_If I had a million dollars or ten__  
__I'd give to ya, world, and then__  
__You'd go away and let me spend__  
__My life in shoo-shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo-shoo__  
__Shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo Sugar Town__  
__La-la-la-la-__la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la -a-la-la-la_

The music stopped, leaving the room completely silent when a huge roar of applause filled the room along with cheers and whistles. The redhead curtseyed and pondered back over to Beca.

"Oh my God. _Youareamazing!_" the brunette shrieked.

"I used to be in an a capella group back in college."

"Is there a Beca in the room?" The man on the stage said into the microphone. Beca cocked a brow at Chloe.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I signed you up next." The redhead winked.

"I'm not near drunk enough to sing in front of all these people."

"Bartender!"

* * *

7 shots later, a very wasted Beca stumbled up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Th-this is for you Chlo!" The brunette slurred, steadying herself on the microphone stand and pointing at the redhead.

_What I want you've got  
And it might be hard to handle  
Like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame_

What I've got's full stock  
Of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
You pull them all together  
And how I can't explain

Well, well you  
You make my dreams come true  
Well, well, well you  
You make my dreams come true

On a night when bad dreams  
Become a screamer  
When they're messin' with the dreamer  
I can laugh it in the face

Twist and shout my way out  
And wrap yourself around me  
'Cause I ain't the way you found me  
And I'll never be the same

Well, well you  
You make my dreams come-

Before Beca could finish the verse, she fell forwards and off the stage. Chloe ran to the brunette and shook her a little.

"Wooahh," Beca stood up and clung onto Chloe to balance herself. "That was awesome."

The redhead giggled and put her arm around the small girls back.

"I'm taking you home."

* * *

The two girls made their way back to Chloe's hotel room after stopping 3 times to allow Beca to empty her stomach on the sidewalk. The redhead stripped Beca down and tucked her into bed before changing into a over sized shirt and slid in next to her.

"Night Bec." Chloe whispered, moving closer to Beca and placing an arm around her bare waist, pulling their bodies together. The brunette had already drifted off to sleep and Chloe did the same.

* * *

**The songs I used were Sugar Town by Zooey Deschanel (Chloe's song) and You Make My Dreams by Hall & Oates (Beca's song). I also threw in a few (500) Days of Summer lines, if you hadn't already noticed ;) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for chapter 5 :)**

Chloe was awoken from her slumber by a knock at the door. She crept out of bed, trying not to wake Beca of whom was still sleeping, and pulled on a pair of jeans. The redhead opened the door and peered out to see a certain ex-boyfriend standing in the corridor. Zak held out a bouquet of roses to Chloe.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She spat.

Zak pushed passed Chloe into her hotel room.

"I just wanted to say sorr-what the fuck? Who is _this_?" He said, eyeing the very underdressed Beca lying on the bed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you anymore."

"Is this why you broke it off?" Zak questioned while motioning towards the brunette who quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom to empty out her stomach.

"I think you should go." Chloe demanded.

"You're such a slut, just remember, when this little fling or whatever you have going on here is over, don't come running back to me." Zak huffed past the redhead, picking up the roses and walking out the door, slamming it shut. Chloe walked into the bathroom and kneeled beside Beca on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked even though she knew the brunette was far from ok.

"Just peachy." Beca got out before she stuck her head into the toilet and watched the remains of last week's food swirling around at the bottom. The redhead held Beca's hair away from her face and rubbed small circles on her back. Chloe stood up and filled up a glass with cold water, handing it to Beca.

"Take sips, it will make you feel better."

"Thanks Chlo, I really appreciate this." The brunette slumped back against the bath tub and began to take small sips from the glass. Chloe shuffled over to Beca's side and pulled her in close.

"Anytime." She whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

* * *

Beca changed into some of the redheads pyjamas and slipped back into bed, trying to drift back off to sleep when she heard Chloe start to sing.

_Good times for a change__  
__See, the luck I've had__  
__Can make a good man__turn bad_

Beca sat up as she instantly recognised the song that Chloe was quietly singing and decided to join in with the redhead.

_S__o please please please__  
__Let me, let me, let me__  
__Let me get what I want__  
__This time_

"The Smiths right? I love The Smiths!" Beca shrieked.

"You have good taste in music," Chloe replied, brushing her hair and watching the brunette in the mirror. "Now go back to sleep."

"Only if you join me."

"No, you're a big girl now, well, when I say big..." The redhead joked with a wink.

"You're going down."

Beca leapt from the bed and ran towards Chloe. The two girls chased each other around the hotel room for about 5 minutes before the redhead tripped and fell onto the bed. Beca jumped onto Chloe and started to tickle her sides.

"St-stop!" The redhead squirmed underneath the smaller woman.

"Say sorry."

"Never."

Chloe took out Beca's arms and she crashed down on top of the taller woman. They stared at each other for a moment before Chloe flipped them over so she was in control. The redhead grabbed the nearest pillow and started hitting Beca round the face with it, causing feathers to fly everywhere. Beca struggled to get out from under Chloe's grip so when the redhead lifted the pillow above her head, the brunette saw her chance and pushed Chloe off of her. The smaller woman grabbed a pillow and held it up to her face in defence as the redhead moved towards her. When Beca was up against the wall and had nowhere else to run, Chloe ran up and hit the brunette multiple times with no sign of stopping.

"Truce! Truce!" Beca pleaded as the redhead dropped her pillow on the floor and started laughing.

"I always wi-" Before Chloe could finish her sentence, the brunette charged at Chloe and swung as hard as she could at the taller woman. The redhead rubbed the side of her face.

"What were you going to say?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you're totally going to regret that."

"Hmm, am I now?"

Chloe's alarm clock beeped signalling 11:00am.

"Shit, I'm late for work, have you got any clothes I could borrow?"

"Yep, hold on." Chloe rummaged through her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts and a pink shirt before throwing them at Beca.

"Are you being serious?" The brunette questioned, looking at the shirt and then back at Chloe.

"Dixie Chickserious," The redhead tried to say seriously but let out a giggle when she saw Beca put it on. "Pink is definitely your colour."

"I hate you," the brunette pulled on the shorts and walked towards the door. "Come down and see me later at the bar, ok?"

"Maybe."

"You better." Beca replied, closing the door behind her.

Chloe smiled and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

**The song I used was Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want by The Smiths, obviously. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

After spending half an hour trying to collect all the stray feathers from across the room, Chloe changed into a very revealing black bikini, grabbed a towel and headed for the beach.

* * *

The redhead laid down on a sun lounger and watched as the kids frolicked in the waves. She was about to close her eyes when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Beca standing there with a glass of coke in her hand.

"I knew you'd come." The brunette said, handing the drink to Chloe.

"I aim to please." The taller woman winked and took a sip.

"You look _hot_."

"I am, I reckon it's at least 21°C out here." Chloe replied.

"Am I that bad that I have to tell you that I'm flirting with you?"

"Am I that bad that I have to tell you that I'm joking with you?"

"You're a dick, I hope you realise that." Beca stated with a smirk.

"You owe me actually, the mess you made this morning in my room took me like half an hour to clean up."

"Yeah well there is a way I can make it up to you."

"I'm listening."

"My friend is having this house party tonight and it's going to be crazy, you have to come with."

"I actually have a date tonight, sorry."

"Oh." The brunette's face fell.

"I'm joking, Jesus Christ," Chloe said, placing a hand on Beca's. "I'd love to come."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7."

* * *

Chloe spent her afternoon relaxing on her lounger and taking occasional dips into the water to cool off. The redhead decided to go back to her room at 4pm so she would be ready when Beca came to pick her up at 7. When Chloe got back to her room she washed her hair, dried it and then curled it. The redhead searched through her wardrobe and decided on wearing a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a blue floral vest. She slipped into a pair of black wedges and sat down on her bed, idly flipping through the channels on the TV. Chloe had another 2 hours before Beca was picking her up so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The redhead woke up to the sound of knocking.

"I'm coming!" she shouted.

Chloe bolted for the door and opened it to find Beca in a knee length skirt and a burgundy top.

"Wow, you look, wow." The redhead said as she pulled Beca into a hug.

"You look pretty wow yourself," The brunette grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her out of the door. "Now let's go or we'll be late."

* * *

Beca pulled over in front of a huge beachfront house. Music was thudded as they pushed passed the large crowd at the front door, the smell of smoke and alcohol lingered in the air, making Chloe cringe slightly. The brunette made her way over to a group of people who were all drinking from plastic cups.

"Guys, this is Chloe. Chloe, these are my friends."

"Hi." The redhead held out her hand to each boy, taking it in turns to shake it.

"You said _cute_ Chloe, not _hot_ Chloe." One of the boys exclaimed.

"You said I was cute?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Maybe," Beca glared at her friend "Come on, let's get a drink." She said as she grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her toward the drinks table. The brunette filled a two cups with some soap smelling liquid and handed one to Chloe.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Beca said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Hey! Beca!" A guy squawked and jogged over to join the pair. He grabbed the brunette around the waist and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Jesse this is uh-,"

"Chloe." The redhead interrupted.

"I'm Jesse, Beca's boyfriend."

A pang of jealousy ran through Chloe's body, she didn't even know what was happening to her. Chloe didn't even know the girls last name for God's sake! She liked Beca, she liked Beca a lot and this scared the crap out of her. I mean come on, she'd known Beca for what? 2 days? And yet she was already falling for her, hard. Chloe was a pretty open person, she liked everyone and everyone liked her, that was just who she was. Chloe's kind nature was also used against her, for example, she'd dated a boy in 10th grade who was constantly bullied for his obesity. They'd dated for half a year when she found out he'd cheated on her. Chloe was too nice for her own good. People just walked into her heart and walked straight back out, tearing it apart in the process. Beca was sending out all these mixed signals and it was confusing her. Earlier today the brunette even admitted she was flirting with Chloe yet she had a boyfriend? Beca had also asked Chloe to spoon her while she was sleeping. The redhead let out a sigh.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" Beca asked, snapping the redhead out of her trance.

"Y-yeah, I'm good, I think I just need some air." Chloe turned around and headed for the back door.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No it's fine, you two have fun." The redhead replied with a weak smile.

* * *

Chloe made her way out to the back and down to the beach. She sat down on top of a sand dune and watched as the sun set. The redhead let a tear fall down her cheek before quickly wiping it away.

_Pull yourself together, Beale. _She told herself.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" A familiar voice sounded from behind.

"Probably not."

"Are you sure?"

"Why don't you go back to your _boyfriend_?" Chloe spat out, more harshly than intended.

The redhead pushed herself up and walked past Beca, back to the house.

* * *

**Thanks for readinggggg :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have big plans for the next chapter so look out ;)**

Chloe stormed back into the house. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning which resulted in her walking into somebody.

"Sorr-," The man turned around to face Chloe. "Zak? What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you anymore." He mocked.

"Chloe!" Beca walked up to the redhead and grabbed hold of her wrist. "What has gotten into you?"

"Isn't this the whore you slept with last night?" Zak asked, pointing at the brunette.

"Excuse me?" Beca moved closer to the man. "First of all, I didn't sleep with Chloe, secondly, you don't even know me, thirdly, I have a boyfriend."

"Beca, is this true?" Jesse asked as he made his way through the crowd that was surrounding them.

"No, Jesse, it isn't. I stayed over in Chloe's hotel room because I was drunk, nothing happened."

"Bullshit. You were practically naked." Zak interrupted.

"I think you should go." Chloe asked.

Zak started to walk closer to the redhead until he was about a foot away.

"Remember that time when I said I was working late?" Chloe nodded. "Well I was actually having sex with my intern."

_It was a Tuesday and Chloe was at her apartment, waiting for Zak to come over. They'd arranged to have take-away food and he was going to pick it up after work. Zak usually got off work at 7pm but it was close to 9 and the redhead was starting to worry. She heard the door click and jumped up. _

_"Where have you been? I was worried sick." Chloe pulled him into a hug and took the bag of food from his hands._

_"Sorry, I-uh got caught up at work, they wanted me to work a bit later and my phone was dead."_

_The redhead placed the food on the kitchen counter and turned around to face Zak. He looked different. His hair was ruffled and messy, not usually how he would have it. His shirt was buttoned up wrong and his tie wasn't tied properly. His lips looked pinker than usual too. _

_"What?" He asked._

_"Nothing." _

Before Chloe could respond, Beca punched Zak in the jaw, causing him to fall over.

"What the hell Beca?" Jesse spat.

The redhead walked through the crowd and out the front door. Beca just shook her head at Jesse who was helping Zak to his feet.

"Chloe, wait!"

* * *

Chloe started walking, which soon turned into a full on sprint.

_The further away from that house, the better. _She thought to herself.

"Chloe, please, stop." The brunette panted.

"Just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You're what's wrong Beca! You constantly flirt with me yet you have a boyfriend. You're sending me all these mixed signals and I just don't get it." Chloe took a deep breath. "Are you happy now?"

"Chloe- I just, when I first saw you, you took my breath away and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know that's crazy and Jesse's my boyfriend, but I don't like, love him, he's nice and he's kind but I can't see a futu-"

"You don't love me?" Beca turned around to find Jesse standing there, his arms folded across his chest.

"Jesse I can explain."

"I think you just did that yourself."

"I think I'll leave you two to it." Chloe said, awkwardly walking away.

* * *

The redhead walked for about an hour before she finally decided she was lost.

_Shit._

She pulled out her phone and rang Beca. Chloe lifted the phone up to her ear when headlights shone from behind her.

"Need a ride?" Beca said, pulling her car up to the curb.

"Hmm, my Mother always told me to never get in a car with a stranger." The redhead winked.

"Fine." The brunette started to pull away.

"WAIT!" Chloe shouted, flailing her arms above her head. Beca reversed back and the redhead climbed in.

* * *

The drive back to Chloe's hotel was silent except for the music that was coming from the radio. The brunette pulled over outside the hotel door and Chloe stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Can we talk?" Beca said, already getting out of the car.

"Uh-sure."

"Maybe in private?"

* * *

Chloe swiped the card into the lock and opened the door. The cleaners had made her bed and cleaned up a few things around the room. The redhead threw her phone the desk and went for the mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of red wine, and picking up 2 glasses.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chloe said, pouring the dark red liquid into the glasses.

"Me and Jesse, we uh broke up." The brunette opened up the doors that leaded out to Chloe's rooms balcony. She sat down on one of the cushioned chairs and stared out at the night sky.

"Oh, that sucks." The redhead plopped down on a chair next to Beca and handed her a glass.

"Thank you." Beca replied, taking a sip.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the view. The brunette turned to face Chloe.

"I'm sorry for leading you on," The redhead was still focusing on the view in front of her. "But I really like you, Chloe. I think I've been into women for a while, I just haven't really let myself come to terms with it. I was scared. Scared to tell Jesse. Scared people would treat me differently. This is weird and I'm just going to stop talking. I know we barely know each other and everything but I feel safe with you, you know? That's something I've never felt with Jesse or any boyfriend I've had."

Chloe's eyes were transfixed on the crashing waves in the distance. She desperately wanted to tell the brunette how she felt but she couldn't bring herself to. She was leaving in what, 10 days? She needed time to think.

"I'm going to go."

Before the redhead could stop her, Beca had left her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in a whileeee.**

Chloe finished off the bottle of wine and slumped down onto her bed, pushing her head as far into the pillow as she could. She really did want to tell Beca how she felt but where would that leave here in 10 days time when she had to fly back to Michigan and resume her life? Probably somewhere pretty lame involving ice cream and New Girl re-runs. The redhead slowly let herself drift off, hoping she could come up with some kind of solution to this problem.

7 hours of sleep later and still no luck on the whole Beca situation, Chloe clambered out of bed and changed into a bikini before heading down to the beach in an attempt to enjoy her holiday. Moping definitely wasn't the way she wanted or planned on spending it.

The redhead laid her towel down on a sun lounger and scanned the beach. Finding no sign of Beca, she quickly covered herself in Factor 50 and sat down. Chloe placed her headphones into her ears and pressed shuffle on her iPod library. After about half an hour of idly listening to music and watching the waves, it finally hit her. She pulled her phone out of her bag along with a piece of paper that held the brunette's number. Chloe added the number to her contacts and started typing out a message to her.

_Come to The Well at 6:30pm. -Chloe_

She hit send and watched as the word _delivere_d appeared redhead shoved her phone back into her bag and looked out into the sky beyond the ocean.

* * *

She must've fallen asleep or something because Chloe was now running back to her room. She almost slipped on several occasions due to the cheap flip flops she was wearing before finally sliding her key card into the door and running the bath. Chloe checked the time. _5:53pm_. She had 37 minutes...actually make that 36. Sleeping in the sun wasn't such a bad idea. The redhead had picked up a pretty decent glow although her bikini lines were horrendous but nothing a bit of fake tan couldn't fix. Chloe jumped into the bath, literally, and washed her hair as quickly as possible. She then dried it and pushed it up into a messy bun. The redhead pulled the contents of her temporary wardrobe out onto the bed, finally deciding on a blue dress that hugged her body and ended just above her knees. Chloe slipped into some back heels and grabbed her bag with 9 minutes to spare.

The redhead hollered down a taxi and climbed in. After specifically telling the driver to hurry, he parked up in front of the same karaoke bar her and Beca had been to a couple of days ago. She walked through the door to face a very crowded room. How was she supposed to see if Beca was here yet when there were all these people? It must have been happy hour or something because pretty much everyone was either stumbling, slurring or a combination of the two. Chloe made her way to bar and ordered herself a shot in an attempt to calm her nerves. Someone had just finished their drunken performance of _Here Comes Your Man_ by Meaghan Smith and wobbled off the stage. Throwing back her shot, she made her way over to the karaoke guy and told him her song choice. She climbed onto the stage and took position in front of the microphone just as Beca walked through the door.

_Saucer of milk  
Table for two  
You wanna pet my kitty  
You're such a dirty doggy_

It's your lucky night  
'Cause I'm in the mood  
Oh I'm feeling spicy  
I'm feeling real naughty

Pick a part  
You dream it up  
A dark vixen  
A Lolita

Oh boy tell me your fantasy  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you

I can tell you're obsessed  
By your shortness of breath  
Ooh my Cookie Monster  
Wants a taste test

Be a good boy  
And I'll show you the rest  
Ooh my little voyeur  
Wants to play explorer

Pick a part  
You dream it up  
Librarian  
Dominitrix

Oh boy tell me your fantasy  
Tonight's the night, tonight's the night

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you

You're getting hot  
So let's call the nurse  
Ooh a fever  
Let's take your temperature

Better behave  
Or a police officer  
Will have to hold you down  
Give you what you deserve

Pick a part  
You dream it up  
Use your  
Imagination

Oh boy tell me your fantasy  
Tonight's the night, tonight's the night

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you

_Tight  
Tight  
Tip  
Teasing_

Push  
Pull  
Pleasure  
Pleasing

Beads of sweat  
Drip down your neck  
Breathing deep  
Gaining speed  
'Bout to peak  
Trembling  
Trembling  
Trembling

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you

Dressin' up  
I'm dressin' up for you.

The two had kept eye contact throughout the whole song. Even though Beca was on the other side of the room, Chloe could still see how dilated the brunette's pupils were, that on its own made her smirk. Chloe hadn't even noticed the huge round of applause and the wolf whistles that were coming from around the room. Suddenly she was being dragged by the wrist. Beca pulled her outside and into the alley way.

"I hope you're not mad at m-" Chloe said.

She was cut off by the brunette's lips on hers, the redhead grunted as he back hit the cold bricks. The kiss was hungry, like something out of a film, only the film was supposed to end there. When the girl gets the boy, or in this case girl. They'd probably add a whole '10 years later' thing and you'll see that they got married and they had children. The fairy-tale ending. But when is anything as simple as simple as that?

**The song I used was Dressin' Up by Katy Perry, I never realized it before but it's actually really dirty.**


End file.
